Paburo awakened
Etymology Unofficial translation. Unnamed by the characters in the manga and anime. This awakened is described by the characters generically as a "male Voracious Eater."Claymore 5, Scene 26, p. 163 "Paburo awakened" is an abridgement of パブロ山の男の覚醒者 (The Paburo mountain man awakened being),Fragments of Silver Ominbus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 693 which is actually a descriptive sentence rather than a true proper name. FUNimation DVD booklet refers to the character as a "Yoma."Claymore booklet, FUNimation, Blu-ray edition, p. 17 Appearance 'Human' He appears 20ish in age. Wears short brown hair and a beard. He has brown eyes in the anime. When meeting the Paburo hunt on the canyon terrace, he wears a headscarf and vambraces on his forearms. He also carries a rucksack and travel bag. Human form 'Awakened' Giant 8-limbed entity. The major two limbs on which Paburo stands have human-like buttocks. Resembles a cross between a praying mantis and spider. Personality One of the few warriors from the Inital Male Era that still works for the Organization. Acts as executioner of unwanted Claymore warriors. Method of contact with Organization unknown. Has full access to all pertinent information on personnel to be eliminated, as in the case of Miria. Paburo is brash and over-confident from previous success of killing warriors. Datasheet 'Baseline' From "Yoma War Record II."Fragments of Silver Ominbus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 693 *Yoma power: SS *Agility: SS *Strength: S (special level of ability) *Solidity: S+ *Intellect: SS 'Class' Unknown type and ability. History Early life unknown. The Paburo awakened specifically states that he is a former male Claymore warrior, as does his datasheet from the "Yoma War Record."Fragments of Silver Ominbus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 693 In a major lapse in the storyline, it is later implied that that Paburo was originally a civilian and was never a Claymore warrior.Claymore 20, Scene 112, pp. 149–150 'Organization' Paburo is a Claymore warrior of Initial Male Era. Claymore 5, Scene 27, p. 183 Due to a major hole in the Claymore storyline, he is confused with the Yoma-entities created by the Organization in later years, which uses ordinary human males, resulting in relatively weak awakened beings. Helen even says after the rescue of Anastasia's hunt that she never saw an awakened male Claymore warrior, despite fighting both Rigaldo and Isley.Claymore 20, Scene 112, p. 150 'Awakened' 'The man from "Lido"' In Paburo Mountains, Paburo hunt is met by a man who claims to be from town of "Lido." And that he made original request to Organization. But Miria attacks.Claymore 5, Scene 26, p. 159; Claymore, Anime Scene 9 He dodges blade and awakens into Paburo awakened.Claymore 5, Scene 26, pp. 160–161; Claymore, Anime Scene 9 'Round I' Helen is surprised that Paburo is male. She expected a former female warrior.Claymore '', Scene 27, p. 165; ''Claymore, Anime Scene 9 'Regenerating arms' Paburo severs Deneve's arm.Claymore 5, Scene 27, p. 168; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 Helen attacks. But no matter how many legs she cuts off, he keeps regenerating.Claymore 5, Scene 27, pp. 177–179; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 But Deneve returns to fight, her arm also regenerating.Claymore 5, Scene 27, p. 180; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 'Male Claymores' When Helen asks why this awakened being is male, Miria reveals that the first Claymores warriors were male, but that the Organization stopped making them, as they awoke too quickly. They were retired and replaced with female warriors. Paburo tells Miria that he heard that she, No. 6, has extensive knowledge. But she made one mistake in her explanation.Claymore 5, Scene 27, pp. 183–185; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 'Executioner' As Paburo prepares for his next attack, Miria realizes the Organization did not retire all the male warriors. This one still works for the Organization. He displays entirely too much inside knowledge about Miria that could only come from the Organization itself. The hunt members are all slated for execution. And that the awakened is actually an executioner for the Organization. The entire mission was a trap. Paburo promises to give them "a taste of true despair." During his attack, Deneve, Helen and Clare all go down—Miria is the last one standing.Claymore 5, Scene 27, pp. 192–195; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 Clare's counterattack on the Paburo awakened 'Round III' With the others badly injured, Miria alone faces Paburo.Claymore 6, Scene 28, p. 7; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 '"Phantom"' Miria recovers her wounded companions. Paburo cannot score a hit. She stops and goes so fast, he only strikes mirages. He realizes that she must be "Phantom" Miria.Claymore 6, Scene 28, p. 18; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 But he suspects that her technique has its limits. After 30 times, Miria's Yoma energy fatigues. He catches Miria and tortures her by piercing her abdomen with his tongue.Claymore '', Scene 28, p. 26; ''Claymore, Anime Scene 10 '"True despair"' But despite Paburo's promise of "true despair," Clare gets up to rescue Miria. Clare alludes, unknown to others, to her experience with Priscilla.Claymore 6, Scene 28, pp. 31–33; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 Paburo strikes with extensible claws. But claws repeatedly miss as Clare approaches.Claymore 6, Scene 28–Scene 29, pp. 35–44; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 'Anticipation' From Teresa's flesh and blood, Clare gained Preemptive Sensing, but to such a low degree, the Organization judged Clare a failed experiment. Nevertheless, she can read the Yoma energy flow of her opponent, anticipating his moves before they happen. She avoids all of Paburo's attacks.Claymore 6, Scene 29, pp. 41–44; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 As Miria watches Clare, she wonders if Clare developed her technique solely to fight awakened beings.Claymore 6, Scene 29, p. 45; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 Clare cuts off five of Paburo's six arms. But during the attack, she fails to switch back to her Yoma Energy reading mode.Claymore 6, Scene 29, pp. 46–50; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 Paburo counter-attacks, hurling her backward.Claymore 6, Scene 29, p. 53; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 'Round IV' Miria and Clare are both badly injured, but Paburo is nearly helpless, left only with three limbs. They cut him to pieces.Claymore 6, Scene 29, pp.60–61; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 Additional details 'Notes' *After the rescue of Anastasia's hunt in Scene 112, Deneve says that Miria's "big mistake" during the Paburo hunt was that she assumed that the Organization stopped making male awakened beings''Claymore 20'', Scene 112, pp. 149–150 *In Scene 27, Miria's "big mistake" is originally thinking that the Organization retired all the male warriors. The Paburo awakened still works for the Organization as an executioner of unwanted Claymore warriors.Claymore 5, Scene 27, pp. 192–195 See Executioner section above. *In Scene 112, a major hole is created in the Claymore storyline when Helen states she never saw a male warrior awakened,Claymore 20, Scene 112, p. 150 despite Paburo admitting to being a male warrior. In addition to Rigaldo and Isley, Helen also encounters other male Claymore awakeneds during the Battle of the North 'Video' *Italy version of Clare's counterattack on the Paburo awakened References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being Category:Paburo hunt